Mighty Switch Force!
Mighty Switch Force! is an action puzzle video game released exclusively for the Nintendo eShop, and an installment in the Mighty series. Developed by Wayforward Technologies, the game was released December 22, 2011 in North America, Europe, Australia, and New Zealand. http://nintendocharged.com/2011/06/24/mighty-switch-force-coming-to-the-3ds-eshop/ http://www.nintendoworldreport.com/news/28710 A sequel, Mighty Switch Force! 2, will be released spring 2013. Gameplay The player controls Patricia Wagon, who wields a trusty Pellet Gun and, with the help of Corporal Gendarmor, works to bring space criminals who are wreaking havoc on Planet Land to justice. The game features brain-teasing navigation, in addition to "run and gun" action, as well as puzzles that can be solved in either 2D or 3D. On May 24th, 2012, a free update was released giving the game 5 more bonus levels and a retry feature. Reception Mighty Switch Force has received generally favorable reviews. 1UP gave it a 91, calling it "A great example of the types of experiences the eShop needs moving forward: It's a fun game that poses a fair challenge without being overly complicated." http://www.1up.com/reviews/mighty-switch-force-nintendo-3ds Nintendo Life gave it a 90, stating "Mighty Switch Force is easily one of the best games WayForward has crafted and just the type of top-tier 3DS title Nintendo's eShop has been in dire need of." http://3dsware.nintendolife.com/reviews/2011/12/mighty_switch_force_3dsware Official Nintendo Magazine give it an 86, saying "After Shantae: Risky's Revenge, Aliens Infestation and Mighty Flip Champs, this is another excellent game from WayForward. Packed with original ideas but there just aren't enough stages." http://www.officialnintendomagazine.co.uk/33926/mighty-switch-force-review/ Destructoid gave it a 85, reason being "Mighty Switch Force is the best Mighty installment yet, even if it still feels like a tease. It's a game of cops and robbers, the sexy future edition, that blends light running-and-gunning with crazy platform manipulation. Once again, WayForward proves that it knows what its doing when it comes to downloadable titles on a Nintendo service." http://www.destructoid.com/review-mighty-switch-force-218448.phtml Nintendo World Report gave it an 80, saying "Despite its brevity and frustrating par times, MSF is one of the best games in the eShop library, and a pleasant surprise at the end of 2011." http://www.nintendoworldreport.com/review/28787 IGN gave it the same score, saying "Mighty Switch Force is a great first effort from WayForward for Nintendo's 3DS, but it has its issues. The game lacks length, and its Par times will unnecessarily encourage players to rush through their first playthroughs – making the game seem even shorter and stealing away some of their sense of the success." http://ds.ign.com/articles/121/1215199p1.html GameSpot gave it a 75, reason being "Fresh puzzle platforming mechanics and great visuals make Mighty Switch Force a fun, though short, crime-fighting adventure." http://www.gamespot.com/mighty-switch-force/reviews/mighty-switch-force-review-6348713/ Edge Magazine gave it a 70, saying "Pinballing between boost blocks on the shorter stages is an undoubted thrill, but when a single, late mistake on the lengthier levels proves decisive, the less patient among us will likely find that an old-fashioned punishment too far." http://www.edge-online.com/reviews/mighty-switch-force-review Gallery Mighty_Switch_Force_screenshot_1.jpg Mighty_Switch_Force_screenshot_2.jpg Mighty_Switch_Force_screenshot_3.jpg Mighty_Switch_Force_screenshot_4.jpg Mighty_Switch_Force_screenshot_5.jpg Mighty_Switch_Force_screenshot_6.jpg References External Links * Official website Category:Nintendo eShop Games Category:Wayforward games